


Ikigai

by StardragonSalem



Series: Weskerford Family AU [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardragonSalem/pseuds/StardragonSalem
Summary: She can be Queen again.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Alexia Ashford, Alexia Ashford/Albert Wesker, Weskerford
Series: Weskerford Family AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Ikigai

*****  
_‘And it was like a confirmation of their new dreams and good intentions when at the end of the ride their daughter got up first and stretched her young body.’_

“Enjoying it so far?”

Alexia looked up from her book up to Alex, so engrossed in the novel that she was somewhat surprised to see her for her evening intake.

“That I am,” Alexia replied, putting the book aside. It was Alex’s book, one that had been woven into its owner's very core, The Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka.

“It has been a while, but luckily, it is as good as I remember.”

“Good. It's been a while I've had a good reread of it, myself.”

“Has it not been a week?”

“That's a while for me."

Alexia laughed. 

“Not particularly,” Alexia said, “I still constantly feel two steps from falling unconscious.”

“So, the usual?”

“Yes, the only change being that my back is a bit sore.”

“I can fix that, order you some painkillers.

“Thank you-” Alexia was cut off by her own soft grunt as she held her stomach. Alex raised an eyebrow.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. I’ve been feeling a few sharp kicks today, but as for whether or not they're contractions… I doubt it.”

Just as Alex opened her mouth to speak, the door slid open and Annette came in. Alexia had been focused only on leaving and getting revenge on the B.S.A.A. for the longest time. But after she woke up from her coma from and learned that she and her developing infant had been clinging to life… She realized that was just what it was. Her infant. Alexia was certain that she would be having multiple children. At least two - one to divvy up between her and their father. But it was not like that, not from the start. She was only pregnant with one child. She saw it as an inconvenience, until Progenitor’s infection nearly wiped out what was the dwindling two members of the Ashford family in one fell swoop. She realized that her grief from Alfred’s death made her jaded to the final family member she had. And so, tentatively, she became emotionally invested in her child.

She also became emotionally invested into the two doctors that were assigned to oversee her case. Her husband's sister, Alex Wesker, and that twit Birkin's, actually very more than decent wife, Annette. Why she married him was a question for the ages, in Alexia’s mind. Wesker thought they would be good for his wife, and they were - She had never had true, equal friends before them. They impressed her, and she genuinely wanted to be around them. The same could be felt in Alex and Annette, too.

“Evening, everyone,” Annette said, setting down the liquids next to Alexia's bedside, “Any changes from this afternoon?”

“I've been experiencing sharper kicks than usual,” Alexia commented, taking her cup and starting to prepare it, “But other than that, nothing.”

“It doesn't look like it's nothing,” Annette said, eyes on a heart monitor.

Alexia followed her gaze and saw that hers and the baby's hearts started to beat faster. Alexia put a hand to her chest and could feel it within her, then the sharpest pain stabbed her lower torso and she gave a sharp yelp of pain. Annette and Alex exchanged a look.

“I… I am _fine,”_ Alexia reassured them.

“It must just be-”

Then her face changed to one of dawning shock as she felt a pressure give way from below, and a trickle of fluid from that, darkening the white sheets. Her water had broken.

“It's not ‘just’ anything, Mama, you’re having a baby tonight,” Annette informed her, walking over to her and beginning to set up for the delivery.

“Oh, God,” Alexia said, sounding horribly distressed.

“I’ll get things prepped,” Annette told Alex as the former was already typing on her phone screen to call both her brother and his closest companion.

*****

Wesker groped for the vibrating cell phone on his bedside table. Long since he became C.E.O. of Umbrella, after Spencer's ‘tragic’ demise, giving him the corporation, he was used to being woken up in order to put out fires.

 _“Hello?”_ He answered groggily.

 _“Albert, Alexia's water broke,”_ Came Alex's voice from the other end of the line. That made a spark in his brain fire, waking him up a bit.

“What?”

_“She's going into labour. Will's on the way.”_

“How is she doing?” He asked, getting out of bed and walking to his dresser.

“This already was a high-risk pregnancy after… Well, so far everything appears to be alright. But her mental state is a different story.”

“Just do what you can.”

 _“Of course. This is_ my _niece or nephew who I'll be delivering.”_

The corners of Wesker's mouth twitched at that as Alex hung up. Soon, he was dressed, and Will was waiting for him outside, the younger man looking much more disheveled and tired, yet he looked glad to be there.

“You look absolutely exhausted,” Wesker commented when he saw him. Will just laughed.

“Yeah, but there was no way I was going to miss the bouncing baby Al being born!”

“That “Al,” could also be Alexia,” Wesker said jokingly, to which Will gave him a dirty look.

“Wait, whoa, whoa, why are you going to the driver's side?” Will asked as Wesker circled the car and got into the respective side.

“I am driving because you are going to pass out on me. I don't want my child's birthday to be the date of your death.”

“You know me so well,” Will said, handing him the keys.

It wasn't four minutes later until Will passed out as the car started moving.

*****  
“You sure are taking this in stride,” Annette said to Alexia, whose eyes were closed.

Her contractions were getting worse and worse, but she refused to lose her composure and start screaming in hysteria. She had more dignity than that. But the pain was getting worse. And they couldn't give her an epidural - too risky with her blood pressure.

She gripped the bedsheets, shut her eyes tighter, gritted her teeth, and seethed as another contraction hit.

“I… Am doing what I must… For my child and I.”

“You're doing what every mother has done for their child.”

“The ironic thing is, I was created synthetically from Veronica Ashford herself, so I would not know.”

A look of shock appeared on Annette’s face, slowly, and then all at once.

“Oh my God, and here I thought Will was delusional,” she said.

“He is, but he wasn’t wrong about that,” Alexia said.

“We can chat about that later - For now I want to know about what you want for the kiddo.”

“What else is there to tell? I'll be taking them back to Rockfort, rebuild it-”

“Not just that,” Annette interrupted, “I meant… More in terms of nurturing.”

Alexia was silent for a moment.

“...Well, I… When I had been considering names I had two in mind. Veronica, for a girl, and… Alfred for a boy.”

“Honouring his uncle’s memory. I'm sure he would have loved it.”

Alexia laughed softly, looking down.

“His heart would have burst if he’d have known.”

She was ripped from her reminiscence as she put her hands over her stomach and winced from another contraction. When Annette heard a soft sob from her, she got worried.

“Are you-”

“It's _fine._ I will be _fine,”_ She said, a heat behind her words that was clearly not directed at Annette.

“I will… I will…”

Annette dragged a chair over to Alexia, sat in it, and grasped her hand tightly in both of hers.

“It's… It's okay If y- ...It's _not_ fine.”

“I don't have that option.”

“You do. And I think you need to get some things off of your chest, or you may develop postpartum depression on top of-”

Alexia growled in fury, gritting her teeth, riding out another contraction.

“I do _NOT_ have-” She started to snarl, then.  
Then she paused.

“...Oh, sod it.”

She looked up at the ceiling, tear trails down her face.

“I've been depressed for a very long time.”

“I know. You've been through a lot, and unfortunately, today, it looks like it’ll be even more.”

“Yes. But… I hope that I will gain something from today.”

“You will,” Annette reassured her.

Because if anything happened to her baby, Annette was sure that Alexia would snap. 

*****

Wesker was restless in the hallway near the room Alexia was in. He wanted to see Alex, and now. But that wasn't going to be for a while. Besides that, Alex catered to no man, especially not her brother. Perhaps that was because she fancied the more feminine end of the spectrum.

Will got up and left for a few moments, then came back with two cups in his hands.

“Al,” he said, trying to get his friend’s attention. When Wesker didn’t stop, Will set down his cup on his seat and headed over to Wesker.

 _“Al,_ hey, hey, hey.” Will said, stopping him, making Wesker sigh heavily as he rubbed his face.

“Come on. Come sit with me,” Will said, ushering him over to the row of chairs against the wall, handing Wesker his own, respective cup, and picking up his own.

“Drink that,” he said as they sat down.

“How will coffee calm my nerves?” Wesker asked.

“It's not. It's tea.”

“I thought you hated tea.”

“I do. But I figured that you may need it.”

Wesker gave a faint smile, then took a sip. Somehow, he could tolerate the scalding liquid immediately instead of Will, who often went back and to and fro the microwave to get the right temperature.

“Alex and Annette are the best and the brightest. They know everything about this inside and out.”

“We thought we knew everything about it before. Look how that ended.”

“We didn't conduct every test known to man before. I mean, who knew that your… Uh, well, no one could have known that 9 months ago, you made a baby and Alexia contracted an illness from the Progenitor in you.”

Wesker just continued to stare at the tea in his cup.

“...You… Really care about her, don't you…? Will said, a bit dazed.

“...Yes,” Wesker replied, and took a swallow of tea once more.

That was very big for him, to admit that he cared about someone. He was very cold, calculating, and he had many enemies. There were only a handful of people that he allowed to be close to, and he wanted them safe. Will, Annette, both the first true sources of companions besides Alex that he had ever had. Sherry, his goddaughter, and for the longest time, the only child he thought he would ever want the company of and have a hand in raising. Alex, his sister, who grew from a sickly child by his side into a strong, independent woman who, together with him, were the backbone of the very corporation that created them.

And now, he had a wife and child that he was somewhat reluctantly getting attached to.

In that moment, Will knew how much this meant to his closest friend. He looked down solemnly for amonent, then back up at Wesker, an encouraging smile on his face as he nudged him.

“Well, now’s a good time as any to warm up to them, huh?”

Wesker looked up at Will and gave him a look carried with a smirk of a smile.

“Pot calling the kettle black, hm?”

“Look at your wardrobe and say that again with a straight face.”

Although he drove him to near insanity sometimes, Wesker wouldn't be sane without Will.

But a cold, dead weight hung in the pit of his stomach. And it would not dissipate until he heard the status of the two lives in potential danger right now.

*****  
As the birth progressed, it became more and more agonizing. While she did not go into the ‘hysterics’ she spoke of, Alexia did certainly verbalize her pain. Shouts and growls of pain sounded from her, filled with fury and determination to end this battle.

“Okay, good, aaand rest. Just rest, you’re doing great, Alexia,”

She heard Annette say after a long, hard push. Alexia was panting heavily, her eyes shut as more tears bled out onto her red face and momentarily squeezed Annette's hand for a few more seconds, feeling a quick, yet sharp aftershock. This was gruelling. Absolutely gruelling. And it was getting harder to breathe, too. She could feel wheezes in the back of her throat, her bloodshot, tired eyes open, the dark circles underneath now more so prominent to the eyes.

“How’s she doing now?” Annette asked Alex.

“Not good. Her breathing is shallow, her heartbeat is slowing, and we’re giving her as much of her blood we stockpiled as we can, but we can’t give her too much, or we lose it all… But she needs it, damn T-Veronica’s fickle nature…” Alex informed her, the last part having a bite in it not directed at Annette.

“Trying a C-section would be us just carting her off to Death’s door at this point.”

Alex sighed, rubbing her temples. The options were running out, and things were looking worse. So, so much worse. Alex and Annette would fight death back with everything they had… But, if things looked absolutely too risky, Alex could not let the baby die. She wanted Alexia to live, too - she quickly became a close friend and Albert was, as Alex could most clearly see, actually showing romantic feelings towards her. And if he lost Alexia, and that child was the sole survivor of this… Alex couldn't shake the thought. She wouldn't have that happen. She can and would make sure that everyone survived this process. Alex looked over at Annette.

“Alright. Alright, here's what we do. We-”

They were interrupted at Alexia's strain she pushed again, being fussed over by the doctors and staff as she did so.

“Shit!” Alex swore as she and Annette rushed over to Alexia, trying to hold her back.

“Stop, stop, this may make your-!”

“I. Need. To _push,”_ Alexia said, voice dire.

“I can feel shifting,” she said, then panted for a few moments, catching her breath, _“Please.”_

Annette stared at Alexia, then looked to Alex. Alex looked away, and sighed, knowing they had only one solution, a dangerous one.

“Alexia, I need you to activate Veronica.”

“What?!”

_“What…?”_

Both of them said it in unison, but it was the delivery of that word that separated them.

“Just have it start from your core.”

“Alex, we agreed-”

“-that if worse came to worse, this would be our last resort,” she said, finishing Annette's sentence. The T-Veronica Virus, when activated, made Alexia's regenerative abilities skyrocket. However, it also made her body temperature rise quickly and fiercely… The heat being so strong, it could cause irreparable damage to the baby, or worse - it could cook them inside Alexia's own womb.

“I know that it’s risky, but we don't have-”

“I can do it.”

Alex was cut off as Alexia straightened up and determination returned to her gaze, both she and Annette turning their heads to look at her.

“N-nothing is too much for this… I have a duty to my child that I-” She yelped as she felt another sharp contraction began, “I will fulfill. And I cannot do so if I am dead.”

Alex gave a nod, impressed with Alexia’s strength yet again. She then swapped places with the doctor delivering the baby.

“Alright, begin activating it… Now!” Alex said as Annette took Alexia’s hand once more. Annette could feel the younger woman's hand flush with warmth, replacing the cold in her fingers, her life resurging back into her.

Alexia pushed and cried out, not wholly in pain, but in discomfort as she felt a shift with a much different, unexpected sensation than before.

“Did you feel another?” Alex asked.

“Yes!” Alexia said, gathering her bearings once more, the alleviation of pain strengthening her.

“You’re in the homestretch now, Mama, you’ve almost got it!”

Annette urged, to which Alexia braced herself and pushed again. She could feel a sudden urge to keep going at it until she was done once she felt the baby finally begin to emerge, but slumped back down due to lack of energy.

“The head is out, one more and you’ll be done!” Alex said excitedly.

On that last push, it was excruciating. Alexia could feel tearing. She writhed and screamed in pain, baring her teeth, the sound muffled. In her was the flame of every mother's strength, an inferno that roared with the sound of dragons. And no matter what pain came, Alexia did not stop - not until she could slowly feel the searing pain of the tear simmer a bit and the pressure lift, and the need to push leaving her body with what she was pushing.

She relaxed, head to her side, panting, eyes hooded and tired. There was a ringing in her ears, everything had such a muted and surreal state. She could feel an oxygen mask go over her face, and faintly recognized the touches of who was helping her. The nails were very well-kept, long, painted a smooth, matte black. Alex. This was Alex.

The extra oxygen was helping her mind. Then, most of the lights in the room went dark. That helped Alexia to come back to reality a bit.

[[Mood Music](https://youtu.be/KtSEtOejbSE)]

She could hear another, unfamiliar sound. It was loud, messy, unlike the sounds that she had heard throughout the past few months. She straightened up and seethed, eyes screwing shut for a moment, the pain from the tear and the ache of the delivery flaring up between her legs. Alexia groaned and panted as she got comfortable, shivering, gaining her bearings when she felt this… Warmth. The kind of chasing warmth that she needed more of, and that was what she looked around for once she comprehended that need. She looked over, and up at a beaming Annette, who held a fidgeting, noisy bundle of blankets. Alexia reached for them and Annette transferred the tumultuous little creature from her own hold to the new mother's.

“Congratulations, Mama. You’ve earned this a million times over.”

Alexia cradled her baby closer to her. They wailed and writhed against her, and she shifted them in her arms.

“Oh, I _know,”_ she said, hugging them closer to her in a protective hold. “I know.”

She started to hum her lullaby - the song that she sang for Alfred when they were children after his nightmares, when she left him to go into cryostasis for T-Veronica to take its hold, when the ultimate cost of his life was paid and his soul unraveled from his body in her grasp, finally at peace after years of waiting. She couldn't save Alfred, but… She could give her little one more than just a chance. Once the baby was quieted, she looked down at them lovingly and began to trace their features with her fingers, her touch soft as her newborn’s skin. The baby cooed and shifted, and their eyes started to open.

It was unmistakable to see who fathered her child. They had Wesker's eyes - colour, shape, bioluminescence - right down to the slitted pupils. They glowed as the baby stared up at their mother.

“She has Albert's eyes, that’s for sure. We found out she has a bit of photosensitivity in them, it may be because of Progenitor. But besides all that, I think she takes after you with everything else.”

Alexia looked up at Annette, eyes wide.

 _“She?”_ She asked for confirmation, to which Annette nodded. Alexia looked down at her baby, gaze softening, tears pooling in her eyes. Although she had wanted to pay homage to Alfred in some way, she had hoped for a daughter most of all. Alexia held her closer, eyes closed.

“My daughter… Oh, you are just precious…”

Alexia felt that warmth flow through the both of them. She knew that it was the T-Veronica in their systems,resonating with the other. The baby clung to her gown with her delicate little hands. When she entered the world, the light burned her eyes, the sterile room's chill made her freeze, yowl in protest, wanting that warmth back. And she returned to it, albeit in another state. Her mother’s essence washed over her, and her now a bit more clarion, familiar voice reached her better, putting her at ease.  
She was home.

“Do you mind having some visitors?” Annette asked.

“Albert's been asking about you.”

“Mmm…He can come in after a few minutes. I still want to get better acquainted with my daughter.”

Alex smiled at the sight of her little niece and the new mother as Annette started shooing the doctors away, following them out of the room before joining them. As they walked out into the hallway to change from their bloody scrubs, Alex took the other route, to where Wesker and Will were waiting. When they saw her, they suddenly looked very uncomfortable seeing the blood all over her. Wesker with a sliver of horror. More than a sliver, really.

Kicking herself mentally for not changing her own scrubs, she began with answering the first and foremost question.

“Everyone's okay,” Alex said, to which Will sighed in relief and Wesker visibly went a little less rigid. “Alexia had some internal bleeding and a bit of tearing, but when she activated T-Veronica in her system, her regenerative powers took hold. The baby was out before her body before she was even hot.”

“Oh, thank _Christ,”_ Will said, putting a hand to his chest.

“Al, you can’t have _any more kids,_ I haven't been able to breathe for _months_ until now!”

“Have Alexia hear you say that and consider yourself strangled,” Alex said, crossing her arms.

“Honestly, it's a relief if she could hear me. I never thought I'd say this, but for Al's sake, I'd prefer her to stick around.”

“I can’t argue with that. Oh, and there's one other thing,” Alex said, and the two men went a bit rigid again until she smiled.

“You have a daughter, Albert. And I have a niece.”

A look of shock and absolute delight appeared on Will's face as Wesker looked the most taken aback that Alex had ever seen him been.

“Oh, my God! Oh, my _God!”_ Will said, putting his hands on the sides of his head.

“You can meet her as soon as Albert's done meeting her first,” Alex said.

“I, um. Yes, after that,” Wesker said, albeit characteriteristically awkwardly, following his sister.

“Quite alright, Albert?” Alex inquired.

“Fine,” Wesker answered.

“It’s not like you to be nervous,” she continued.

“I do not get nervous.”

“Oh, you do. But only when you worry about someone you care for.”

Wesker scoffed.

“Albert,” Alex said, tone changing to a more serious one, “Tell me now, do you have romantic feelings for Alexia? And give me a straight answer this time.”

Wesker opened his mouth to speak, then closed it once more, sighing.

“You know me better than anyone. I do not fall in love with my… Bedfellows, I suppose. But Alexia… She’s different. Her mind forms thoughts in an intricate, beautiful fashion, her voice is commanding, yet when I first heard it, it was the first thing I was drawn to of her, and her beauty… She is in my head and I am not comfortable with that.”

“Albert. Do yourself a favour. _Tell her.”_

“What-”

“Tell her. She’s already reconsidering leaving, anyhow. If you are truly as neutral towards your wife and daughter’s presence as you claim, you shouldn't worry about any of this."

Alex stopped outside the door where Alexia was. She couldn't hear Alex outside, given the strength and density of the walls.

“...For the sake of your child. My niece. _The last family by blood she has._ Just spend a bit of time with her. At the least, leave on good terms.”

And with that, Alex turned and walked off, leaving her brother with his thoughts for a moment. He pondered what Alex had to say, then sighed, took a deep breath, and walked in. As he walked down the corridor, he could hear Alexia speaking, stopped walking, wanting to overhear her words, out of her sight.

“You have those elegant, soft Ashford features in your face, my sweet. I can see that already,” she said.

“Alfred would have loved you. Absolutely loved you. I am sorry that you have no grandparents, but my absolute _cretin_ of a father didn’t deserve you...” Alexia continued, the last comment filled with venom, then she sighed, calming down.

“But you will have me. I give you my word, that despite it all, _you will have me,_ now and for as long as we are together… I will surely let Alex and Annette visit you. Perhaps even that impetuous annoyance, Birkin… It'll be just us, together. We'll have a grand time.”

There was a heaviness in her words. She sounded more like she was convincing herself than anything.

Albert Wesker was not a man who immediately felt a kinship with people. In fact, the amount of people he had truly cared for through his decades on this world could not even be counted in a handful of people, but on fingers. He did not let people cross the barrier into his good graces easily. But, he didn’t think he could let Alexia leave. He knew, despite her physical state, she would most likely leave in the next week or so. If she pushed herself, and he knew she would, it would cause nothing but trouble for her health. Mental and physical. Wesker knew not even Will would forgive him if something happened to her, especially by tribute, Wesker’s child.

Could he do it? Watch them leave, knowing this? Could he never see the daughter, his one and only child, again, with the exception of only less times than years she would be old? Could he not even have a say in naming his child, not knowing her name until Alexia succumbed to the stress and her health, lest things were different?

Could he forgive himself, was the question.  
  
Wesker shivered. _That_ was a dangerous thought. He had drawn this out far too long. He bit the bullet and walked in. Alexia looked up when she heard his footsteps, and drew their - her child closer to her chest, giving Wesker a suspicious look, dangerous even. If he had the audacity to try anything, she would defend her newborn with a flurry of rage and fire. 

Wesker decided to break the ice a bit.

“How… Was it?”

Did he just say that? _What the hell was wrong with him?_ Why did he just say that?

“Hell. I've been quite literally torn apart, and that doesn't even count all those months of suffering.”

Alexia hugged the baby closer still, so that the space between them closed. Her expression further hardened.

“But I would do it again, as long as I have my daughter. And I would not hesitate to shed blood for her.” Her tone was icy.

“I don't doubt it,” he said, going around the bed to a chair closer to her. Alexia shifted the baby slowly away from him as he moved closer to them, glaring the whole time. Wesker knew that tensions were running high and that she would gladly honour her word if he even looked at her, God forbid, the baby, the wrong way.

Something in the way Alexia shifted her baby didn't resound with her very well. She started to get fussy and writhe about, to which Alexia immediately began to comfort her.

“Don't cry, Love, you're safe,” she said, the whimpering cries dying down. Wesker tried to get a look at the baby. Alexia looked up at him and saw him trying to do so, and after a second, she shifted her infant so that he could see. Her features were softer, like her mother’s, and she had a somewhat thick coat of the blonde hair they both shared, but when he saw her glowing red eyes, it really hit. He had a child.

"She… Looks very healthy. You did well, I-” he cleared his throat. “-you should be proud,” he finished.

“I couldn’t be any more proud of her,” Alexia said matter-of-factly. “She already has so much strength. She had an abundance of life and energy when she cried for the first time. While I was exhausted, she was ready to dominate this Earth.” As she spoke, her gaze drifted back to her baby and formed into one of endearment.

“We'll be leaving next week,” She said, looking back over to Wesker.

“Rockfort will be ready for us to stay in by then.”

Wesker's expression changed to a somewhat perturbed look, looking away from her.

“What? What is it?”

“I… I feel it would be best if you stayed.”

Alexia was immediately blown back.

_“What?”_

“I want to personally make sure that you heal. I would… Rather that nothing happen to you.”

She kept staring at him, absolutely bewildered.

“I would rather that nothing happened to either of you. I have made many enemies, and they would come for you when they know about her birth. But I have made Umbrella and its connections stronger than Spencer ever could have. And they would be at your disposal to help…”

He sighed.

“What I am saying is that I've… grown fond of you. I've grown accustomed to seeing you, hearing your voice. And I would like to get accustomed to _our_ daughter's presence as well.”

Words failed Alexia. He didn't have that slick tone he usually had in his words. She had gotten to know him better when he visited, but Wesker was a master of manipulation. He may have been trying to fool her to get to her baby. Yet, why was he-

The door slid open, and footsteps could be heard. Alex emerged first, followed by Annette.

“I kept him away for as long as possible,” Alex said, shaking her head. Will bolted out, absolutely mad with a hug grin as he approached her. Yet again, she brought her daughter closer to her, now looking at Will as if he were (anymore) deranged.

“God, I have _never_ been so happy to see you,” Will said.

“I have mixed feelings about seeing _you,”_ Alexia said, giving him a look.

“I’m just here to see the new bouncing baby Wesker, introduce her to her new godfather!”

“And baby _Ashford,”_ Alexia said, and Will rolled his eyes before the baby started to fuss a bit, making Alexia stroke the side of her cheek and shush her quietly. Will looked over the moon when he saw her face.

“Would you take a look at her…!” He said, laughing a bit, taking a seat in a chair beside Wesker, “she’s amazing! Look at those eyes - she’ll be about as headstrong and stubborn as you, huh?”

“So I suppose,” Wesker said with that smirk of a smile.

“Alexia did a magnificent job,” Alex said.

“Given the strength and intelligence of both of you, I would gauge that she has quite the potential, as Will has predicted.”

“Thank you, Alex,” Alexia said with a nod to her.

“I am glad to have had your help.”

“You still have it,” Annette said. Alexia’s face twisted into confusion.

Alex and I are both in agreement. We can’t and won’t let you leave until you’re fully healed.”

“That could take far too long,” Alexia insisted.

“Rockfort-”

“Can wait,” Alex said, finishing Alexia’s sentence.

“What can’t wait is your health. You’ve fought again and again since you awoke out of cryosleep. But now you can rest, bond with your daughter.”

Alexia looked down at her daughter once more. She wanted to form that bond between parent and child that she never had, herself. Alexander was, quite frankly, impartial to her most of the time. She only really gained his attention when her research hit a breakthrough (which his own work rarely did during his research days, anyhow) and that was nothing more than an annoyance to her.

But with Alfred. Alexander was not only neglectful, but whenever he chose to remember his existence, there was always a snide remark. A comparison to Alexia. A scolding, a disappointed look, absolute disapproval met him at everything he did. And so much pent up pain and anger built up in Alfred. Alexia was there to comfort her younger brother. Unleash her venom-filled words upon the man she called her father. All he could do was curl his lip. What could he do? Strike her? Punish her? She was his golden goose, and if he tried anything against her, she would retaliate tenfold. He was deadlocked when it came to her.

But Alfred was not. As much as he was dedicated to being her protector, before her cryostasis, she was the one who did most of the protecting. When the emotional damage of their father's constant disapproval took its toll, she was there, there comforting him, holding him, singing to him. She was his only source of unconditional love throughout his whole life. Alfred was always devoted to her. And now, he was gone.

Like hell she would let that happen to a member of her family once more.

“...You make a compelling argument,” She finally replied.

“I would rather she have a living, breathing mother than an echo of me.”

“She will. We won’t let anything happen to you,” Annette reassured her.

“I'll have to hold you to that,” Alexia said playfully.

“Alright, now everyone out,” Alex said. “The poor woman needs her rest.”

“Yeah, alright,” Will concluded, albeit begrudgingly as he yawned, standing up.

“But, hey. You actually were aces. She’s a cute kid,” he said to Alexia.

Alexia looked at him with a gaze that held no malice.

“I am fully aware,” she said.

Will said nothing to her, but he muttered under his breath as he trailed behind Alex and Annette.

“Where did you find him, anyhow?” She asked Wesker.

“University, same as Annette. Honestly, those were some of the best years of my life.”

“I don't remember much from those days, myself. It was-” she cut off in a yawn, “a bit of a blur…”

Wesker looked over at Alexia. She was absolutely exhausted, dark circles under her drooping eyes, skin pale, still looking at the now sleeping baby.

“...You should get some rest,” Wesker said.

“Mmn… I at least want to name her before I do finally succumb to sleep.”

“Veronica was what you planned, correct?”

“Now that I think about it, I don't think it's very fitting… Perhaps as a middle name, though…” Her eyes were now so hooded, they were almost closed.

“I can understand that.”

“I think she is an Alexis. Elegant, powerful.”

“Fitting. I approve.”

“Would you mind taking her?” Alexia asked, looking up at him.

“I-” he cleared his throat, “I will, yes.”

“Here. You just have to-” As she was speaking, she transferred Alexis over to Wesker’s hold. She was gentle, yet she didn’t dare let go until she knew he had her steady. And even then, her touch and eyes lingered. Alexis whined a bit at being separated from her mother, but her face evened out into a relaxed look as she found comfort in Wesker's grasp.

Eighteen inches and 7 pounds. A bit underweight, right at the proper length in her body. There was… So little of Alexis, but so much of her father. Wesker realized that, no matter what, there would always be that imbalance. Vulnerability. But her potential was extraordinary. Wesker did not know if Alexis would be cunning. What sort of personality would form. But he knew that she, at least, would possess a brilliant, strong mind. He was sure of it.

A pale hand drifted over to the blankets. Wesker looked up and saw Alexia’s tired eyes almost completely closed, but full of worry. Worry for what the fabric held. What he held.

“...She'll be here when you wake up,” He said, “Just the same as you see her now. She won't be moved, and no one besides Alex, William, or Annette will have access to her without anyone else without my express permission.”

She stare for a moment, judging whether or not she should really trust him. Then she closed her eyes, sighed, then opened them once more, looking exhausted and relieved.

“Thank you.” Alexia said, finally letting her eyes shut for good and her breath began to taper off softly. For a second, it did not start back up, but when her light rasp of breath filled her lungs, the breath of sleep began, and a tightness in Wesker’s chest was let go when he heard it.

He looked down at his daughter. He honestly didn’t think that he would be in this situation, what with how and what he was. But Alexia did the impossible - she elicited a romantic love in him, a feeling that was only fleeting over his years. She was intelligent, lethal, cunning, resourceful - her beauty was as fair and majestic as the Moon above. She gave birth to a child whose future that Wesker was already taking interest in. Alexis was as fair as her mother, definitely taking after her in looks. Excluding her eyes, of course. Those eyes were all his, a symbol of his own part in her current presence.

The past year and a half was far from monotonous. Wesker enjoyed that feeling. Deeply. So, there he would stay watching over these two who broke that monotony. The future was certainly something to look forward to, in his opinion. It always had been, what with the eventuality of it all being his. But until point ‘A’ met point ‘B,’ this would be an interesting time.

Wesker oversaw the safety and slumber of both his wife and daughter until they would awaken the next day. That morning, he took his first vigil as a romantic partner, as a father, to the regal queen who started to have a place in his heart, and their daughter, who he would make sure grow strong.

His was the watch that ended the night through his red, glowing eyes, like a great black dragon over the finest of treasure in his hoard.

_And he was not afraid to set ablaze an inferno upon any who dared defile them._


End file.
